ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Hyde (Clash)
: NOTE: Kyle Hyde is subject to a major revamp later in development. This may or may not be his final moveset. Kyle Hyde is an secret character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Kyle Hyde is a black-and-white ex-New York cop who now works as a salesman at Red Crown. He's pretty obscure in among the Nintendo fanbase and serves as one of the more original fighters in the roster with his extremely high learning curve but good match-ups against most of the cast. Not actually having been on a battlefield before, most of Kyle Hyde's moveset is made-up for Super Smash Bros. Kyle Hyde enters the Dark Tournament to find out the real story behind Master Hand and his motives for holding the tournament. He later on encounters Professor Layton and becomes very good friends with him. Kyle Hyde has a ton of ways to mix-up his plans, is quite powerful and has a lot of fast moves, although his mobility, large size and recovery all damper him. He also has major problems fighting the top tiers, resulting in a decent drop from the last tier list. He's now 12th, as of November 25. Means of Unlocking *Play at least 100 Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection matches. *Clear at least 150 unique Challenge Wall challenges. (this excludes the universal stuff, such as clearing Classic Mode) *Participate in at least 1,450 total VS. matches, offline or online. *Defeat Kyle Hyde as a Rival in The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode. With the exception of the last of the tasks above, after accomplishing a task Kyle Hyde will send you a challenge via the Smash Tab. Once there, you have one shot to fight and unlock Kyle Hyde in a 1-on-1, no item, 2-minute Clash at an about Level 10 AI at Hotel Dusk. To get another challenge from Kyle Hyde, should you fail, you need to clear one of the above requirements again. Unlike in the previous games, though, you can do the challenge whenever you like, as opposed to immediately meeting a condition. Pros & Cons Kyle Hyde is not a character most people would see in the game, let alone with the potential he has. He's pretty solid at rushing down and landing mix-ups on an opponent. Kyle Hyde packs quite a lot of speed and power on his moves. His teleport mix-ups are also incredible, which let him apply a ton of offensive pressure. He's also a good combo character, has good grabs and is a bit easier to get in with than most slow rushdown chracters. Kyle Hyde's attack range isn't very good, and he's also a bit slow. His recovery is pretty terrible and due to the importance his mix-ups have to his game, your execution needs to be quite good to play him well. Although his approach options are decent, Kyle Hyde still has trouble getting close to a few characters. Kyle Hyde can be a really good character in correct hands, as long as you're being smart and always turning around your opponent's head. Pros *Powerful, does a lot of damage and knockback with his attacks. *Really good set of Smash Attacks; one of the game's best. *Lots of great combos. *Two great Final Smashes. *Good approach options and ways of dealing with projectiles. *Very unpredictable character; lots of ways to mix-up his offensive gameplan. *He's got some pretty good throws. Cons *He doesn't have a lot of range on his normals. *You need really good execution to play him well. Kyle Hyde suffers from mistakes worse than other characters. *Pretty bad mobility, speed, and recovery. *Large size and falling speed make him easy to combo. *Can have a difficult time getting in on some characters. *Ranged game is very bad; you have to be up close to deal big damage. *Lacks a reliable overhead attack. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: Kyle Hyde does a right jab, then a left arm swipe. Fast and weak, like most of these moves. Alright range and priority on this, but it's one of Hyde's main combo starters if you jab cancel out of it. **Damage: 5% (right), 5% (left), 10% total *Side Strong Attack: Kyle Hyde performs a right backfist. Range on this is ok, but the priority is fairly good. Knockback is good as well, being about as strong as Diddy Kong's Side Strong. Also has some uses in combos. Overall pretty decent attack. **Damage: 11% *Up Strong Attack: Kyle Hyde performs a small jumping headbutt. Range on this is pretty terrible, but it's an ok anti-air and opens up some juggling possibilities. Good knockback, damage and priority. **Damage: 12% *Down Strong Attack: Kyle Hyde performs a low side kick that must be blocked low. Really good combo move and a great shield poker, since it's pretty safe on block. One of Hyde's better offensive tools and one you'll need to use a lot. Range and priority are good, too. **Damage: 10% *Dash Attack: Kyle Hyde performs a shoulder tackle like Samus's, Captain Falcon's, Ganondorf's, and Professor Layton's dash attacks. Good range and priority, decent knockback and damage too. Very unsafe on block, so don't abuse this. Also works decently as an anti-air. **Damage: 11% Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Kyle Hyde does a roundhouse similar to Frank West's Medium Roundhouse Kick from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Great priority and range, not to mention being fairly easy to combo into from a Forward Throw or Down Strong. Comes out and ends quickly as an added bonus. Overall one of Hyde's best finishers. **Damage: 17% (uncharged), 24% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: Kyle Hyde does two up kicks in a fashion similarly to Dee Jay's Jackknife Maximum. Works great as anti-air, which is vital considering Kyle Hyde's anti-air game is one of his weaknesses. Works good as a knockout move and alright in combos, but your Forward Smash is often better. Insanely easy to punish if you miss though, so use with caution. **Damage: 6-10% (uncharged, 16% total), 8-14% (22% total) *Down Smash Attack: Kyle Hyde performs a quick, low punch to his facing direction and then another to his opposite. Very similar to Wolf's Down Smash, this is a really fast move. It kills noticeably later then your other two Smash Attacks though, but the speed of this move comes in handy. Second hit is slightly stronger in knockback and damage terms. *Damage: 10% (first hit uncharged), 11% (second hit uncharged), 18% (first hit charged), 20% (second hit charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Kyle Hyde throws a right punch that must be blocked high. Good priority on this and works great in combos; one of Hyde's best aerials alongside his Forward Aerial. **Damage: 8% *Forward Aerial: Kyle Hyde does a right side kick. Decent range and priority, but the knockback is the main draw here. It's pretty powerful, being a great aerial combo ender, but your Back Aerial is better at that job. It has a lot more priority than your Back Aerial though, which makes approaching safer. **Damage: 14% *Back Aerial: Kyle Hyde does a backward right kick. Very similar to Wolf's Back Aerial, and basically works like a backward version of your Forward Aerial. Priority is noticeably worse on this, but the range and power are improved. Forward Aerial is often better outside of combos. **Damage: 15% *Up Aerial: Kyle Hyde performs an upward circle kick. Good juggling potential on this, but the hitstun isn't too high. Has a rather misleading hitbox; you can hit with it from farther away than you'd think. **Damage: 13% *Down Aerial: Kyle Hyde flies down with his knees. This is a Stall-then-fall that has really good priority, but it's really easy to punish if blocked/missed. However it works alright in combos and can be a pretty annoying thing to deal with due to that priority. **Damage: 10% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Kyle Hyde performs a quick grab with both arms. Range is alright. *Pummel: Jab to the gut. Decent speed and damage. **Damage: 2% *Forward Throw: Kyle Hyde swings the foe around once and throws them. Good knockback (155% KOs) and damage on this one. **Damage: 12% *Back Throw: Kyle Hyde performs a German Suplex. Pretty good damage and knockback. (around 145% KOs) **Damage: 13% *Up Throw: Kyle Hyde simply tosses his foe into the air. Pretty generic move, but can open some juggle opportunities. **Damage: 7% *Down Throw: Kyle Hyde throws the foe onto the ground and then smashes them with his elbow. Damage is good on this. You can tech chase with this move, but it's not that great due to the ending lag. Good for mix-ups though. **Damage: 11% *Air Throw: Kyle Hyde launches the foe back over his head. Definately one of the game's better air throws since it has good range and knockback, killing around 130%. **Damage: 14% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: The Daily News Kyle Hyde's projectile. He takes out a newspaper, rolls it up, and then rolls it along the ground at a good speed. You can angle your newspaper's throw in the move's start-up animation. This has to be blocked low if you throw it along the ground. You are going to get killed if you try to get in a projectile fight with this. Still, it can be used to control space and zone out a few characters. The latter job can be a bit difficult, though. Overall an alright attack. Just... don't spam this. This attack does 5%. If blocked, it does 1% chip. Side Special Move: Red Crown Charge Kyle Hyde performs a powerful shoulder charge that goes about half of Final Destination distance. It takes about 2 seconds to perform completely and you can angle it with the Control Stick, etc. Think of this like Captain America's Charging Star from the Marvel vs. Capcom games. Kyle Hyde has super armor against projectiles with this move, but he takes 2% more from them and they slow the dash down a little, so you can't just plow through everything with this. Does great knockback if it hits though and has great priority. Can be punished very easily on block so be aware of that. Overall an alright move that works well in a few combos. The super version of this is often better, though. This attack does 14%. If blocked it does 3% chip. Up Special Move: Longcoat Dusk Kyle Hyde hides into his coat and teleports. Yes, Kyle Hyde has a teleport. Weird things happen in Smash Bros. This is great for mix-ups as there's very little lag on this. Be unpredictable with it to keep your opponent's head guessing when you're close, as it's really just that good for landing mix-ups. Learning how to use this move well is a key to being a good Kyle Hyde player. As a recovery move, it's pretty terrible. It doesn't cover all that much distance. It also isn't an attack, so it's easy to gimp. Down Special Move: Hyde Slide Kyle Hyde slides along the ground with his right leg. Goes a LONG distance; about 30% of Final Destination. This has to be blocked low. You also can not use this in the air. It's really safe on block, so it can be used for free chip damage. A couple of characters can punish this though. Works alright in combos, but your Red Crown Charge and Hyper Crown Charge are often better. Not a bad move, sure, but it's not really too useful. This attack does 11%. If blocked it does 2% chip. Clash Attack: Hyper Crown Charge *Uses 1 bar of Kyle Hyde's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack Kyle Hyde performs a powered up version of his Red Crown Charge that goes Final Destination distance. Much like the normal version you can use this to barge through projectiles. However, the properties this move has against them are quite different and generally better. Against projectiles, this move... *Will completely negate normals. (such as Waluigi's Side Strong and Snake's Up Smash) *Will cut the damage of Specials in half, not stop the dash, and Kyle Hyde has super armor against them. (such as Ridley's Fire Balls and Wolf's Blaster Shots) *Fully-charged Shadow Balls, Aura Sphere, Mega Busters, and Charge Shots will deal 80% of their usual damage and stop the dash slightly. Kyle Hyde still has super armor against them. *Beam/projectile Clash Attacks (such as Shinku Hadoken or Gyromight) deal full damage and stop the dash to about 3/4 distance. Super Armor is still used. *Projectile Final Smashes (such as Space Scale Overheat or Mario Fatal Flame) will break the super armor and deal 110% of their usual knockback and damage. As an attack, it does nice damage and knockback and works excellently in combos, but it's extremely unsafe on block. It does work great as a punisher, though. This attack deals 7 hits totaling to 35%. Up to 7% chip damage can be done with this. Final Smash 1: Dusk Combination *Must have at least half of his Super Smash Meter filled. *Performed with Forward, Down Forward, Down, Down Back, Back + Special + Attack. Kyle Hyde does a shoulder tackle that goes 1/3 Final Destination distance. If it hits, the foe is flung up into the air. When they fall to the ground Kyle Hyde will attack with several grappling moves and finish off by using Longcoat Dusk followed by grabbing the foes head and slamming them into the ground. This is a really good Final Smash. It works great in combos by FS standards, makes a great punisher and is overall pretty useful. With the meter built up, you should be able to use this anytime you start a basic combo with Kyle Hyde. Always be aware of damage scaling, though. This attack does 64-90%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. If blocked, it doesn't do any chip damage. Final Smash 2: Dusk Cyclone *Must have at least half of his Super Smash Meter filled. *Done by hitting 17 points on the Control method you're using. (720 motion) You can start from anywhere on the stick/pad. When you reach the 17th point, press Special + Attack. This is an unblockable command grab Final Smash for Kyle Hyde. He'll attempt a grab and if it lands, he'll swing the foe around before launching them into the air, throw a ton of knife-like newspapers at the foe before grabbing them again for a finishing suplex. Pretty good Final Smash here. Pretty strong and does great damage, plus it's unblockable. After the Final Smash Flash your foe has 1 frame to jump away from you though, so it's a little harder to connect with than Bowser/Black Shadow/Knuckle's grab Final Smashes. Still very useful for punishing laggy moves and blockstrings. When it comes to which Final Smash you'll use, it's pretty match-up dependent, really. This attack does 71-100%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Hotel Dusk universe